Doctor Murder
by Jowo.Londo
Summary: Nikolaas van Hoof hanyalah seorang dokter. Dokter yang dikagumi dan dihormati dokter-dokter lain karena kemampuannya. Namun, tak ada seorang pun mengetahui kalau ia memiliki suatu sisi gelap yang sangat berbahaya.
1. Just a Doctor

**Author's Note:** Halo Saya baru pertama kali ini nulis fanfiction beneran, hehe biasanya cuma drabble di halaman tengah buku catetan pelajaran yang pada akhirnya… dibuang. :I Udah deh segitu aja dulu, kalo pembaca mau berbaik hati dengan kasih review.. Seandainya ini kaskus, ANE LEMPAR CENDOL KE AGAN DEH. Kritik yang membangun dianjurkan, flame.. kelaut aje.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers punya om Hidekaz Himaruya.. atau Himaruya Hidekaz.. saya bingung.

**Warning:** violence, minor gore, yaoi on later chapters.

* * *

.

.

.

**"I was born with the devil in me. I could not help the fact that I was a murderer, no more than the poet can help the inspiration to sing.. I was born with the evil one standing as my sponsor beside the bed where I was ushered into the world, and he has been with me since."**

**-H.H. Holmes (May 16, 1861-May 7, 1896), serial killer**

.

.

.

* * *

**DOCTOR MURDER

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

Doctor Murder © larasnivellas

* * *

"Jadi," ujarnya, membolak-balik dan membaca dokumen sang pasien. "…Guntur Mahendrata? Apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Dokter itu tampak seperti dokter pada umumnya. Jaket dokter berwarna putih, stetoskop mengalungi lehernya, dan badannya tentu beraroma seperti rumah sakit. Hanya saja, ia masih muda. Tubuhnya atletis, menampakkan kalau ia merawat kesehatannya. Rambut pirang-kecoklatannya ditata jabrik. Entah untuk menarik perhatian pasien atau apa.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku seringkali sakit kepala dan mudah merasa lemas dan mual, sudah aku periksakan ke dokter umum di sini, dia menyuruhku melakukan tes darah dan menemui internist* di rumah sakit ini," jawab Guntur.

Sang dokter hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil selembar kertas dari sebuah map,lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Tiduran disana, saya akan memeriksamu," perintah sang dokter, menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur yang biasa dipakainya untuk memeriksa pasien. Guntur menurutinya. Dokter itu lalu memeriksa denyut jantung pasiennya menggunakan stetoskopnya yang dingin. Kemudian, sang dokter kembali ke kursinya. Seorang suster membantu sang dokter dengan memeriksa tensi sang pasien. Guntur lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya, di depan meja sang dokter.

"Apa kau terlalu keras bekerja akhir-akhir ini? Apa kau sering begadang, atau, yah, bekerja keras?"

"ehm, tidak juga sih, aku bekerja 7 jam sehari, tapi aku akhir-akhir ini memang sering begadang."

"Begadang itu tidak sehat. Jam berapa kamu tidur semalam?" Tanya sang dokter, tajam. Yang ditanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengingat-ingat.

"Jam 3 pagi, kurasa."

Dokter pun menghela napas. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya, sampai kau tidur pada pagi hari begitu? Nonton bola?"

"Tidak, aku sudah berniat untuk tidur dari jam sebelas, tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa tidur sampai jam tiga pagi."

"Ini hasil tes darahmu," ujarnya, mengajukan selembar kertas yang tadi dikeluarkannya dari map pada Guntur. "Kau lihat, kadar hemoglobin—itu sel darah merah, dalam tubuhmu kurang dari jumlah yang seharusnya. Itulah yang mengakibatkan kau mudah sakit kepala, mual, dan lemas. Gampangnya, kau anemia."

"Itu semua hanya gara-gara aku kurang tidur?" Tanya Guntur.

"Mengidap anemia karena kurang tidur itu jarang terjadi, tapi bukannya tidak mungkin. Lagipula memang kurang tidur itu adalah salah satu faktor penyebab anemia."

Guntur mengangguk, menandakan bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang dokter.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu resep obat," ujarnya, mengambil selembar slip untuk tempatnya menuliskan beberapa obat-obatan yang akan dibutuhkan pasiennya. "Ini obat untuk meningkatkan kadar hemoglobinmu, minum ini tiga kali sehari, dan lalu ini obat tidur, minum ini sebelum kau tidur malam. Minumlah obat tidur ini nanti malam sampai dua hari kedepan. Selanjutnya, cobalah tidur tanpa minum obat ini. Kalau kau tidak kunjung tidur juga, barulah minum obat ini lagi. Kalau hari itu kau memang masih minum obat tidur, keesokan harinya temui aku lagi," Kata sang dokter panjang lebar, menjelaskan pada pasiennya seperti seorang guru yang mengajari muridnya.

"Kalau di hari itu aku sudah bisa tidur tanpa minum obat, aku tidak perlu menemuimu lagi, begitu?"

"Ya. Tapi kau harus tetap rutin minum obat tambah darahnya sampai habis."

"Baiklah," balas si pasien singkat.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan? Tanyakan saja," kata sang dokter sambil menuliskan semua tetek bengek yang memang harus ditulis ke dokumen kepasienan Guntur.

"Tidak kok, tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, setelah bayar nanti, kamu tinggal menunggu antrian sampai namamu dipanggil untuk mengambil obat di apotik yang ada di lantai dasar, biar Lili yang membawa dokumen-dokumenmu dan resep obatmu," ujar sang dokter.

Suster muda yang bernama Lili itu lalu mengambil map dari meja sang dokter dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Guntur pun beranjak dari kursinya. "Terima kasih, dokter van Hoof," ujarnya sembari tersenyum pada internist yang baru saja memeriksanya.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong aku lebih suka kalau dipanggil Nikolaas," katanya.

"Ha? Oh, err.. terima kasih, dokter Nikolaas!" Ujar Guntur lagi, buru-buru keluar dari ruangan.

Nikolaas menyender pada kursinya. Tidak ada lagi pasien yang perlu bertemu dengannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia lalu membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah surat kabar. Sang pria berdarah Belanda itu lalu membaca surat kabar yang ada di tangannya.

'Pejabat Tersangkut Kasus Korupsi'

'4 Pengedar Narkoba Tertangkap'

'Presiden Kunjungi Panti Asuhan'

Ia membolak-balik halaman-halaman korannya seperti sedang mencari sebuah berita yang pas. Judul demi judul dilewatinya, halaman demi halaman dilewatinya. Akhirnya, ia berhenti mencari dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah judul yang tercetak cukup besar yang menarik perhatiannya;

'_6 Mayat Wanita Ditemukan di Danau' – Seorang warga menemukan 6 mayat wanita yang mengambang dengan kondisi mengenaskan di sebuah danau__.__ "Pukul 10 pagi ini aku hendak mengunjungi danau ini bersama adik-adikku, ya, kami memang sering kesini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan mayat-mayat seperti ini disini__,__" Tutur Yekaterina Braginskaya. Polisi masih sulit mengidentifikasi indentitas para korban dikarenakan tidak adanya tanda pengenal yang ditemukan. Kepala para korban juga terpisah dari tubuhnya dan sampai saat ini belum ditemukan. Polisi menemukan sidik jari yang sama pada setiap korban dan-'_

Belum selesai Nikolaas membaca berita, seseorang membuka pintu ruang prakteknya dengan kasar. Nikolaas terkejut dan meremas surat kabarnya.

"Hej Nikolaas! Sedang tidak ada pasien, kan? Makan siang bareng, yuk!" Kata orang yang membuka pintunya tadi. Orang itu memakai jaket putih yang menandakan bahwa ia juga seorang dokter.

"Kurang ajar, kau mengagetkanku, Mathias!" Balas Nikolaas kesal, melempar korannya ke Mathias.

"Aduh! Maaf, maaf! Aku tidak tahu kau akan sekaget itu!" Ujar Mathias. Nikolaas memandangnya dengan kesal. "Yaah, ngambek kau?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah, makan siang bersamaku yuk, di kantin sini saja."

"Tidak."

"Ayo dong!"

"Tapi kau harus menraktirku."

"Jangan gitu, dong! Aku lagi kehabisan uang, nih."

"Bohong, aku tahu kau baru kemarin ambil gaji. Kemarin kan aku amnbil gaji juga."

"Argh, baiklah! Aku akan menraktirmu kali ini!" Ujar Mathias sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti orang yang menyerah kepada lawannya.

Mereka lalu menggunakan elevator untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Keluar dari elevator, mereka tiba di apotek rumah sakit. Mathias tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria Asia.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Nikolaas.

"Guntur, maksudmu? Yah, dia pasienku dua hari yang lalu." Jawab Mathias, masih menyengir kepada Guntur.

"Oh. Dia baru saja menemuiku tadi, jadi kau yang menyuruhnya menemuiku?"

"Aku merekomendasikannya untuk menemui internist rumah sakit ini, bukan berarti aku menyuruhnya menemuimu! memangnya internist disini hanya kau?" Cibir Mathias.

"Oke, aku yang salah, nih? Maaf ya, kalau begitu lebih baik aku makan sendiri di luar."

"He-hei! Jangan! Temani aku makan siang!" Rengek sang dokter umum, meraih lengan sang internist. Beberapa suster dan dokter-dokter muda yang berada di sekitar mereka cekikikan dan berbisik-bisik. Melihat kondisi yang cukup memalukan seperti ini, Nikolaas menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang pria Denmark.

"Jangan pegang-pegang aku seperti itu, cuih!" Ujar Nikolaas.

"Ya lagian, salahmu sendiri, tahu," balas Mathias tidak mau kalah. Nikolaas memutar bola matanya dan tidak membalas apa-apa lagi.

* * *

"Hanya itu yang kau makan? Salad? Yang benar saja!"

Nikolaas hanya menaikkan alisnya dan menjawab, "Aku sedang tidak lapar. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku tidak pesan makanan yang mahal."

"Lucu sekali, seorang dokter pola makannya tidak sehat."

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar."

"Kau diet? Oh Nikolaas, kau tampak seperti gadis remaja yang diet hanya karena mengikuti model-model ceking yang ada di cover majalah mereka."

"Diamlah, kau merusak nafsu makanku."

Kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari memang seperti ini. Sering bertengkar, namun semua orang tahu kalau mereka adalah teman dekat.

"Apa? Merusak nafsu makanmu? Ya sudah sini, biar kuhabiskan saladmu!" Ujar Mathias, menarik mangkuk salad milik Nikolaas.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu! Kembalikan!"

"Eh diam, ada breaking news," tegur seorang dokter yang duduk di sebelah meja mereka.

"—_Ditemukan lagi korban dari Doctor Murder, seorang pria paruh baya yang diketahui merupakan buronan polisi karena telah membunuh 12 orang. Seperti biasa, Doctor Murder meninggalkan catatan daftar orang-orang yang telah dibunuh sang korban-"_

"Siapa Doctor Murder?" Tanya Nikolaas sambil menusuk tomatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu Doctor Murder? Bohong!"

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ceritakan padaku tentang si Doctor Murder ini."

"Jadi ceritanya begini," Mathias berdeham. "Sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, korban Doctor Murder yang pertama ditemukan. Kalau tidak salah, yang sekarang ini sudah korbannya yang kelima. Semua korbannya diketahui memiliki catatan kriminal, dan mereka semua sama-sama pernah melakukan pembunuhan berantai. Kudengar polisi sampai sekarang masih belum menemukan petunjuk tentang identitas Doctor Murder sama sekali. Dia selalu memutilasi dan membuang potongan-potongan mayat korbannya di beberapa tempat yang berbeda. Yang mengerikan adalah si Doctor Murder ini selalu memotong tangan korbannya, lalu membakarnya. Kalau tidak salah, ia juga 'memulangkan' tangan yang sudah terbakar itu di tempat tinggal korbannya."

"Mengerikan sekali."

"Ya, aku tidak percaya ada orang yang tega bertindak seperti itu. Mana dia pakai disebut 'doctor' pula. Kita sebagai dokter jadi merasa disejajarkan dengan seorang pembunuh berantai!" Keluh Mathias.

"Memangnya kenapa ia dipanggil 'doctor'?" Tanya Nikolaas.

"Katanya sih, gara-gara semua kerjaannya sangat bersih dan rapi. Ia memotong tubuh korbannya dengan halus, jadi ia mungkin seorang yang terlatih tangannya dalam urusan bedah-membedah, kudengar begitu."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berhenti di meja mereka. "ehem, permisi dokter van Hoof dan dokter Kohler, boleh saya duduk disini? Meja yang lain sudah penuh.."

"Tentu, silakan!" Jawab Mathias. Nikolaas langsung merebut saladnya kembali. "Niko!" Rengek Mathias.

"Mathy!" Rengek Nikolaas, meniru Mathias.

"Ih, apaan tuh, kau tidak pantas seperti itu."

"Kurang ajar!" Nikolaas lalu mengumpat-umpat pelan.

"hehe, senang ya kalau punya teman dekat seperti ini.." Ujar dokter yang tadi duduk semeja dengan mereka.

"hmm, iya dong," kata Mathias, "Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa ya?"

"Tolol! Dia Matthew Williams, dokter spesialis mata! Masa' kau lupa?" Hardik Nikolaas pada Mathias.

Nikolaas van Hoof hanyalah seorang dokter. Dibesarkan di keluarga terpandang, prestasinya sangat baik. Dokter yang dikagumi dan dihormati dokter-dokter lain karena kemampuannya. Pada usia yang belum menginjak kepala 3, ia telah menjadi seorang dokter spesialis. Banyak orang yang mempercayakan kesehatannya kepada Nikolaas, walaupun usianya memang tergolong masih muda.

* * *

"A-apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau mau?" Teriakan panik seorang pria memecah keheningan di ruangan pengap berukuran 6x2,3 meter.

"Kau telah membunuh seorang gadis berkebangsaan Taiwan," ujar sebuah suara dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan.. Lepaskan aku!" Pintanya sambil berusaha meronta dari tempatnya duduk.

Pria itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Pergelangan tangan, kaki, pinggang, pundak, dan keningnya terekat kuat pada kursi dalam ikatan dari ban perekat yang sangat kuat.

"Kau juga telah membunuh seorang wanita Vietnam," ujar suara berat dan dingin pria itu lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun! Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi!"

"Kau pernah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap seorang pria Thailand, kau gagal, membuatnya trauma dan pada akhirnya ia menderita Schizophrenia**."

"Tidak, tidak! Itu tidak benar.. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu!"

Terdengar suara decit pisau tajam ditarik dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar semua omong kosongmu. Kau juga merupakan pelaku dari sembilan kasus pembunuhan lain," ujar sang pria jangkung dengan nada yang tajam dan kejam, menggoreskan mata pisaunya ke tangan sang pria yang terikat. Ia berteriak kesakitan. Darahnya mengalir pelan.

"Diam! Pisauku sama sekali tidak memotong pembuluh apapun di tanganmu, kau tahu hal yang jauh lebih buruk akan terjadi padamu sebentar lagi!" Bentaknya, menendang kursi yang diduduki korbannya. Ia mengambil pisau lain yang lebih besar dari tasnya.

Tak bisa bergerak, pria yang malang itu terisak.

"Kau membunuh gadis Taiwan itu lima tahun yang lalu. Kau mencekiknya sampai ia kehabisan udara. Kemudian kau mengubur mayatnya di pekarangan rumahmu, lalu kau pindah rumah. Kau pikir si agen penjualan tempat tinggal tidak curiga pada gundukan tanah yang baru saja ditumpuk? Polisi mencarimu, kau menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Kau membunuh seorang wanita Vietnam dengan mendorongnya jatuh ke lereng lembah saat kalian akan berkemah. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi tulang tengkorak jatuh terlebih dahulu. Tengkoraknya retak berat dan mengakibatkan pendarahan hebat di otak. Selain itu, terjatuh ke lembah setinggi dua puluh meter membuat 90% tulang-tulangnya patah dan rusak. Kemudian, kau berencana membunuh seorang pria berdarah Thailand yang notabene adalah suami dari wanita Vietnam yang kau bunuh. Kau berniat menggoroknya sampai mati. Tapi kau tidak berhasil. Usahamu hanya menghasilkan luka gores di batang tenggorokannya. Kau langsung meninggalkannya, berpikir kalau dia akan mati. Tetangganya menemukannya sekarat beberapa menit setelah kau menggoroknya. Ia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Lukanya dapat sembuh, namun mentalnya terguncang. Sebulan kemudian, ia dinyatakan mengidap Schizophrenia dan langsung dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa. Lalu, kau juga mem—"

"Hentikan! A—aku mohon! Lepaskan aku! Aku—aku mengaku aku membunuh mereka, kumohon, lepaskan aku!" Ia mengaku, kedua tangannya ia kepalkan. Pria yang berdiri dihadapannya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa.. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya sang pembunuh berantai dengan putus asa. Pria yang memegang pisau berbisik padanya,

"Im Yong Soo, aku mau mengajarimu cara menggorok leher manusia dengan benar."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi apapun dari korbannya, ia menggorok leher sang pria berdarah Korea dengan pisau besarnya. Dengan tepat, ia baru saja memotong pembuluh vena jugularis dan dari leher sang pria yang malang. Darah segar memaksa keluar dari luka tebasan yang dibuatnya. Berliter-liter darah memuncrat keluar dari leher Im Yong Soo. Dinding-dinding ruangan yang dilapisi plastik ternodai oleh merahnya darah. Bau anyir menyelimuti ruangan. Napas sang korban menjadi sangat pendek. Dengan susah payah, ia bertanya,

"Si..siapa.. siapa k..kau..?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum ramah, "Akulah Doctor Murder."

Sang korban menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Doctor Murder memotong ban-ban perekat dari tubuh mayat tersebut. Ia raih pisau besarnya. Bagai seorang tukang daging, ia memotong-motong tubuh tak bernyawa korbannya. Ia memasukkan potongan-potongan tubuh korbannya ke beberapa kantung plastik hitam besar. Kantung plastik yang biasa dipakai orang-orang untuk membuang sampah.

Dengan hati-hati ia bakar kedua tangan korbannya. Ia lalu membersihkan seluruh isi ruangan. Ia mengosongkan seluruh ruangan, menyisakan sebuah kursi kayu berdiri di pojok ruangan.

Ia membuka bagasi mobilnya yang berada di depan kontainer tempatnya membunuh tadi. Ia memang menghabisi nyawa korbannya di dalam sebuah kontainer kosong di suatu terminal kontainer di dekat pelabuhan. Ia memasukkan satu-persatu kantung-kantung plastik berisi jenazah dan sampah-sampah plastik bekasnya ke dalam bagasinya.

Duduk di kursi pengemudi, sang Doctor Murder bercermin di kaca spion dan memastikan kalau tidak ada darah yang menempel di wajah dan rambut pirang jabriknya. Ia mengecek telepon genggamnya.

Ia mengumpat dalam bahasa Belanda saat menyadari adanya 4 missed calls dan 1 message dari Mathias Kohler yang menunggunya di bar favorit mereka.

Ya, Nikolaas van Hoof hanyalah seorang dokter.

.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**

.

*Internist: Dokter

**Schizophrenia: Gangguan jiwa psikotik paling lazim dengan ciri hilangnya perasaan afektif atau respons emosional dan menarik diri dari hubungan antarpribadi normal. Bahasa gampangnya.. 'gila', 'sakit jiwa'.


	2. The Mechanic

**Author's Note:** Pertama-tama, saya mau koreksi kesalahan di chapter 1! Kan di chapter 1 saya sering nyebut-nyebut kerjaannya Nikolaas yang jadi internist, nah terus kan saya kasih keterangan di akhir chapter, disana keketik kalo internist itu dokter. SAYA SALAH KETIKK! ITU BELUM SELESAI DIKETIK! INTERNIST ITU DOKTER SPESIALIS PENYAKIT DALAM! AAARRGHH SAYA BODOOOH! Waktu saya habis publish chapter 1 (dan nyadar ada kesalahan), saya langsung heboh sendiri di twitter, nanya ke Fujoshi Akut, Avacena Ice, . sama siapa lagi tuh, saya nanya kalo cerita yang udah di-publish bisa di-edit apa enggak.. TT_TT dan saya kaget ga ada yang menyadari hal ini. ._. Terus maaf kalo updatenya lama, saya lagi sibuk banget, try out sana-sini, belajar terus, DAN SAYA MURID KELAS 9, BUKANNYA GA DIKASIH TUGAS BIAR PUNYA WAKTU BELAJAR, YANG NAMANYA TUGAS MALAH BANYAK BANGET DAN ITU TUGAS BERAT SEMUA! Yang ga percaya coba tanya aja ke anak kelas 3 SMP di DKI. Gak suka tugas bejibun, mendingan saya diperiksa sama dokter van Hoof dah. #plakdor

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia itu punya mas ganteng Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warning:** alternate universe, original characters, possibly typo(s), violence, minor gore, yaoi on later chapters. (maaf saya lupa kasih dua warning pertama di chapter sebelumnya!)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**We serial killers are your sons, we are your husbands, we are everywhere. And there will be more of your children dead tomorrow."**

**-Ted Bundy (November 24, 1946 – January 24, 1989), serial killer**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**DOCTOR MURDER

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

Doctor Murder © larasnivellas

* * *

Sinar panas matahari menyinari bangunan dan jalanan kota beriklim tropis yang merupakan bagian dari sebuah negara maju. Tidak banyak orang yang berada di kawasan kumuh pada waktu seperti ini. Deretan bangunan-bangunan bar dan klub malam yang berdiri di kawasan kumuh tersebut tampak mati pada pagi hari, tapi tidak pada ujung jalannya. Di sana terparkir tak kurang dari sepuluh mobil polisi. Sirine dari beberapa mobil polisi dinyalakan, menciptakan suara nyaring yang memecah kesunyian jalanan.

Seorang gadis muda berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dengan mobil-mobil dari kepolisian. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang tergerai menutupi setengah blus berwarna biru mudanya. Dilehernya terkalung sebuah badge yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah anggota kepolisian. Dengan resah, ia menghadapi atasannya.

"Letnan Kirkland," sapanya.

"Jeanette, apa yang membuatmu terlambat dua puluh menit dari panggilan?" Ujar atasannya, seorang pria berdarah Inggris.

"Maafkan aku, aku baru saja mengantar adikku kesekolahnya."

"Adikmu.. bukannya sudah kuliah?"

"Ah tidak, dia masih di tahun terakhirnya di SMA."

"Oh baiklah, salahku. Di mana Carriedo?"

"Dia belum datang?" Tanya Jeanette bingung.

"Dia partnermu, mengapa kau tanyakan padaku? Telfon dia dan suruh segera kesini!"

"Baik, Letnan!" Seru Jeanette, merogoh telepon genggam dari saku celananya. Ia menghubungi nomor telepon rekannya.

_Tut.._

_Tut.__._

_"Hola, Jeanette! Maaf terlambat, apa Arthur sudah disana?" _Jawab sebuah suara pria dengan aksen Spanyol diujung telepon.

"Kurasa dia yang datang pertama. Aku juga terlambat, kau dimana? Cepat kesini!"

_ "Aku dibelakangmu."_

Jeanette membalikkan badannya. Disanalah ia berdiri, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dengan cengiran khasnya. Tubuh sang pria Spanyol bersimbah keringat. Mereka menghampiri bak sampah yang berantakan karena diobrak-abrik polisi. Beberapa polisi menyapa mereka.

"Bak sampah? Ada mayat dibuang di bak sampah lagi?" Tanya Antonio.

"Kurasa sudah jelas siapa pelakunya," gumam Jeanette.

"Belum tentu itu ulah Doctor Murder," balas Antonio.

"Apa yang baru kau lakukan? Kau terlambat," tanya Letnan Kirkland dengan nada ketus pada Antonio.

"Aku tadi mengejar seorang copet. Ia mencopet seorang nenek, dan kejadiannya di tempat yang lumayan sepi. Jadi aku mengejarnya," jelas Antonio.

"Apakah ia tertangkap?" Tanya Jeanette.

"Ya! Lalu aku mengomelinya habis-habisan. Dia berjanji tidak akan mancopet lagi, ya sudah, aku melepasnya," ceritanya dengan semangat. Jeanette mengernyitkan alisnya.

"..Kau melepasnya?" Ulang sang Letnan.

"Ya! Apa bicaraku kurang jelas?" Tanya Antonio, masih dengan nada ceria.

"..Bodoh," gumam Arthur.

"Arthur-"

"Letnan Kirkland." Ujar sang pria berdarah Inggris, memotong ucapan Antonio.

"Letnan Kirkland, mengapa kau menyebutku bodoh?" Tanya Antonio, menekankan ucapannya saat ia menyebutkan 'Letnan Kirkland'.

"Karena kau memang bodoh,"

"Letnan!" Panggil sebuah suara dari dalam bak sampah.

"Letnan sersan..? Apa itu kau?" Ujar Arthur, tak yakin.

Kepala seorang pria berambut pirang menyembul dari dalam bak, "Iya, ini aku!"

Arthur memekik pelan karena kaget. Antonio menahan tawa melihat atasannya memekik seperti seorang gadis.

"Vainamoinen, kenapa kau ikut mencari jenazah?" Tanya Arthur dengan nada kesal.

"Karena aku ingin membantu tim pencari," jawab sang pria Finlandia dengan senyum, "kami sudah menyapu bersih bak sampah ini, kantung plastik yang berisi jenazah sepertinya cuma dua plastik di sana," ia menunjuk dua kantung plastik hitam besar yang salah satunya sudah dibongkar isinya, yaitu sepasang kaki pria berkulit kuning yang sudah dipotong menjadi enam potongan. Kantung plastik yang satunya lagi sedang ditekan-tekan oleh seorang pria jangkung berkacamata.

"Dari warna kulit korban, bisa dilihat kalau ia seorang pria Asia. Jenazahnya sudah agak membusuk, kurasa waktu kematiannya kurang lebih 48 jam yang lalu. Dari bentuk goresan dan potongan yang ada, aku akan berkata kalau ini adalah perbuatan Doctor Murder lagi," jelas pria berkacamata tersebut.

Para polisi mendengarkan penjelasan pria tersebut. Seorang diantaranya sibuk memotret keadaan jenazah sang korban.

"..Boleh kubuka isi kantung ini sekarang?" Ujar sang pria berkacamata yang daritadi sibuk mengamati dan sesekali menekan-nekan kantung plastik tersebut.

"Silahkan, Oxentierna." Ujar Arthur. Berwald Oxenstierna merobek kantung plastik tersebut dengan sebuah pisau kecil.

Bagian torso manusia tanpa kepala terjatuh keluar dari robekan kantung plastik tersebut. Tulang rusuk mencuat keluar dari potongannya.

"Itu membuatku mual," ujar Antonio. Yang lain mengacuhkannya dan tetap fokus pada penemuan mereka. Berwald mengeluarkan satu persatu potongan-potongan tubuh dari dalam kantung plastik.

Bagian perut, dari bawah dada sampai pinggang dengan usus besar yang terburai. Antonio menggigit bibirnya.

Sepasang tangan tanpa telapak tangan. Tulang yang berwarna putih juga mencuat keluar dari salah satu ujungnya. Antonio menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Berwald terdiam.

"Sudah, hanya ini semua di dalamnya? Tidak ada bagian kepala pria yang malang ini?" Tanya Tino.

"Tidak ada kepala, tapi ada sedikit lagi.." Jawab Berwald, mengernyitkan dahinya, "aku tidak yakin kalian mau melihatnya."

"Sudah, keluarkan saja," perintah Arthur. Bukannya mengeluarkan potongan terakhir dengan tangannya, Berwald membalikkan kantung plastik itu dan sebuah potongan tubuh terjatuh.

Bagian kemaluan sang korban terjatuh diatas usus-ususnya. Antonio pun memuntahkan sarapannya.

* * *

...

* * *

Seorang pria berambut pirang sedang berkutat di depan monitor laptopnya. Wajahnya tampak kaku. Tidak tersenyum, tidak mengernyitkan dahinya. Emosinya tampak mustahil dibaca. Pada monitor laptop hitamnya, terpampang sebuah situs berita. Mata hijaunya membaca artikel berita yang terpampang.

'_Kepala Mayat Korban Doctor Murder' – Jenazah korban mutilasi yang diidentifikasi polisi pada satu bulan yang lalu akhirnya ditemukan potongan tubuhnya yang terakhir. Korban bernama Im Yong Soo (23), imigran asal Korea Selatan yang merupakan buronan polisi karena telah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap sebelas orang warga sipil. Bagian potongan tubuh korban yang pertama kali ditemukan adalah seluruh tubuh kecuali kedua telapak tangan dan kepala korban. Telapak tangan korban ditemukan di kediamannya. Kepala korban ditemukan di atap sebuah klub malam dekat pantai.'_

Senyum kecil kini menghiasi bibir sang pria berambut jabrik. Ia lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke meja counter dapur apartemennya untuk membuat minuman. Kopi hitam dianggapnya cukup untuk memulai hari ini. Ia menyeruput kopinya yang pahit.

Terdengar dering telepon kuno dari meja kerjanya. Tidak, bunyi tersebut bukanlah berasal dari telepon kuno. Telepon genggam touch screennya-lah yang mengeluarkan bunyi seperti dering telepon kuno. Nikolaas meletakkan mug berisi kopi hitamnya yang setengah kosong dan mengangkat panggilan di telepon genggamnya.

"Halo?"

_"Niko, temani aku jalan-jalan yuk!"_ Ujar sebuah suara pria yang bersemangat dari ujung telepon.

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk," balas Nikolaas.

_"Bukannya hari ini kau libur?"_

"Mathias, aku—aku ada keperluan lain. Aku mau mengurus mobilku," ujar Nikolaas beralasan.

_"Alasan! Ayolah, temani aku, Nik!" Pinta Mathias._

"Ini hari Senin! Kau 'kan seharusnya jaga UGD di rumah sakit!"

_"Heeey, aku sudah minta izin libur, aku bosan cuma dapat libur seminggu sekali. Kumohon, temani aku!"_

Nikolaas bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Mathias saat ini ; alisnya berkerut, bibirnya cemberut, seperti anak kecil yang direbut permennya.

'..geli,' pikirnya.

Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi aku harus kembali ke apartemen sebelum jam 2!"

"_Yes! Niko, kau memang sahabatku!"_ Kata Mathias. Nikolaas mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya sang pria berdarah Belanda.

"_Belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari."_

"Kau kan bisa mengajak Norge!" Nikolaas membentak telepon genggamnya pelan.

"_Norge sedang bekerja!"_

"Baiklah! Sekarang kau dimana?" Tanya Nikolaas kesal.

"_ehm.. aku di… lobi apartemenmu,"_ jawab Mathias gugup. Nikolaas berpikir bagaimana caranya orang tolol macam Mathias bisa menjadi seorang dokter.

"Tunggu disana sampai aku selesai, aku belum mandi dan sarapan," ia menutup sambungan telepon sebelum bisa mendengar runtutan protes dari si pemilik suara di ujung telepon.

* * *

...

* * *

"—lalu aku terpeleset di kamar mandi! Bayangkan, aku terpeleset! Hahaha!" Celoteh Mathias yang lalu menaikkan celana selututnya dan menunjukkan memar kemerahan pada lutut kanannya. Nikolaas melirik ke lutut sang pria Denmark.

"Kau bodoh."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak bodoh, Nik. Ingat waktu kita masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu? Aku dapat peringkat 29 seangkatan!" Bantah Mathias.

"Ehm, Mathy, seingatku itu bukan peringkat angkatan, tapi peringkat kelas. Kau ingat kalau kelas kita cuma berjumlah 32 orang kan?"

"Hah? Yang benar?" Tanya Mathias bingung. Nikolaas tersenyum mencibir padanya, "jangan pasang wajah konyol seperti itu padaku, Nik. Kau becanda atau serius soal peringkat—"

Tak diduga, mesin mobil yang mereka tumpangi mati. Nikolaas mencoba menyalakan lagi mesin mobilnya. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Mobil-mobil yang mengantri di belakang mereka serempak mengklaksoni mobil milik Nikolaas.

"Mogok," ujar Nikolaas singkat, menyalakan keempat lampu sen mobilnya untuk berkedip yang merupakan lampu hazard dan memandakan pada mobil-mobil lain untuk menyalip mobil miliknya yang mogok. Mathias menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mogok, ya? Uhh.. kurasa ada bengkel mobil di sekitar sini.." Ujar Mathias, melongokkan kepalanya ke ujung jalan untuk mencari sebuah bengkel.

"Kau yang mendorong mobilku menuju bengkel itu," perintah Nikolaas yang masih memegangi setir mobilnya, seakan-akan setir mobilnya bisa terbang kalau ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tidak adil! Kau juga harus mendorong mobil ini!"

"Kau yang tanggung jawab. Kan dari awal sudah kukatakan kalau aku mau mengurus mobilku hari ini."

"Kukira kau hanya beralasan," gumam Mathias. "Mana bisa kalau hanya aku yang mendorong? Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan orang baik yang lewat untuk menderek mobilmu ke bengkel di ujung jalan sana."

"Baiklah, tapi kau yang menjelaskan semuanya pada orang baik itu." Nikolaas memakai kacamata hitam aviator untuk melindungi sepasang mata hijaunya dari silau cahaya matahari. Ia mengarahkan setirnya ke kiri. "Tapi sebelumnya pinggirkan dulu mobilku. Dorong sampai ke pinggir jalan."

Mathias membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan ke belakang mobil. Ia lalu mendorong mobil sedan hitam temannya ke pinggir jalan. Ia acungkan jempolnya pada mobil-mobil lain yang lewat untuk meminta pertolongan. Udara panas membuatnya merasa haus dan berkeringat. Kaus yang dikenakannya terasa lengket. Merasa risih, Mathias melepas kausnya dan melemparnya ke kap bagasi mobil. Sang pria Denmark pun melanjutkan mengacungkan jempolnya dengan bertelanjang dada dan menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang lewat.

Sementara itu, Nikolaas mengambil sebuah map dari kolong jok mobilnya dan membukanya. Di dalam map itu tersimpan biodata seorang pria. Potongan-potongan berita dari surat kabar juga menghiasi isi map tersebut. Berita-berita yang berjumlah tak lebih dari 7 potong itu memberitakan tentang pembunuhan dan pencurian. Dari informasi-informasi yang didapatkannya, sangat besar kemungkinan bahwa pria Bulgaria yang datanya dimiliki Nikolaas adalah sang tersangka rangkaian pembunuhan. Bahkan, ia sudah mengetahui dimana tempat sang pria Bulgaria biasa berada pada malam hari. Namun Nikolaas tidak merasa pasti dengan kesimpulan yang didapatkannya. Bukti-bukti yang dibutuhkannya lebih dari hanya keterangan para saksi. Di saat seperti ini, Nikolaas menyesali keputusannya menjadi dokter dan ingin menjadi seorang polisi.

"Nikolaas, nona-nona ini mau membantu kita!" Cengir Mathias dari balik jendela mobil yang terbuka. Dibelakangnya terlihat dua orang wanita berusia 30-an yang mengenakan pakaian minim. Salah satu wanita itu memegangi rantai dengan wajah mencurigakan seolah-olah hendak mengikat Mathias dengan rantainya dan membawanya ke kamar tidurnya.

Nikolaas memasukkan map yang tadi dipegangnya ke kantung di belakang jok mobil. "Err.. Ya sudah, pasang rantainya."

"Hei, hei, tapi kau harus ikut mobil kami, tampan!" Ujar wanita yang membawa rantai dengan aksen bahasa asing yang kental pada Mathias. Kedua pria berambut jabrik sama-sama mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pergi sana," ujar Nikolaas, memerintahkan Mathias untuk masuk ke mobil Ford pickup yang dikendarai dua wanita tadi. Mathias memasang wajah 'sialan-kau' pada Nikolaas yang tesenyum-senyum di balik setir.

Nikolaas keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri dua wanita tersebut. "Siapa yang menyetir?"

"Aku," jawab wanita yang membawa rantai.

"Temanku memberitahuku kalau di dekat sini ada bengkel mobil, apa kau tahu dimana itu?" Tanya Nikolaas.

"Oh ya, aku sering lewat jalan ini, aku tahu dimana. Sekitar satu kilometer di ujung jalan ini ada sebuah bengkel, kita tinggal jalan lurus." Wanita itu mulai memasang rantai untuk menghubungkan kedua mobil mereka.

"Biar aku saja," kata Nikolaas, mengambil alih apa yang sebelumnya dilakukan sang wanita asing. Ia melihat wanita itu mengedipkan matanya pada dirinya. Nikolaas mengacuhkan perlakuan wanita itu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Permisi! Mobilku bermasalah nih!" Seru Mathias pada sebuah garasi bengkel penuh suara besi dan metal beradu. Nikolaas menatap Methias seakan-akan ingin berkata memangnya-ini-mobil-punya-siapa?

Seorang pria berambut coklat dan beralis tebal muncul dari balik sebuah mobil. "Ya? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok," jawab sang pria Denmark asal-asalan.

Nikolaas melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Mobilku mogok, kurasa ada yang salah dengan fuel pump-nya. Setidaknya menurut catatanku, sejak terakhir kali ganti fuel pump sudah kurang lebih dua puluh ribu kilometer ditempuh mobilku. Sebenarnya hari ini aku memang ingin membawa mobilku ke bengkel, tapi lalu dia memaksaku menemaninya pergi, akhirnya—"

"Baiklah, itu salahku. Tapi tidak perlu cerita sedetail itu, Niko," potong Mathias.

Sang pria berambut coklat yang memakai sebuah plester di hidungnya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang agak kotor karena oli. "Aku Dave," ujarnya. Mathias dan Nikolaas menjabat tangannya. "Kalau masalah mesin mobil bukan aku ahlinya, sebentar ya!"

" Guntur!" Panggil Dave. Terdengar suara seseorang membalas panggilan Dave, "iya, sebentar!"

"Guntur, katanya? Guntur yang itu?" Tanya Matihas penasaran.

"Guntur siapa?" Tanya Nikolaas kembali.

"Pasienmu! Masa' kau lupa?"

"Pasienku banyak, tidak mungkin aku ingat satu-persatu," Balas Nikolaas cuek. Mathias mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mungkin kau ingat kalau kau lihat wajahnya," ujar Mathias.

Seorang pria berwajah Asia bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi berjalan menghampiri mereka, tersandung sebuah obeng yang tergeletak di lantai bengkel.

"Obeng sialan," umpat Guntur pelan.

"…Oh, dia," gumam Nikolaas. Mata hitam Guntur sedikit membesar melihat siapa yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Selamat siang, apa yang bisa kubantu, dokter?" Tanya Guntur dengan cengiran kecil.

"Mobilnya mogok, kemungkinan fuel pump-nya rusak," ujar Dave, menjawab pertanyaan Guntur.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Dave," balas Guntur. Dave tersenyum kecut dan masuk ke bengkel, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Yah, seperti apa yang tadi dikatakannya, mobilku mogok. Kurasa yang bermasalah adalah fuel pump-nya, tapi mungkin juga kalau ada mesin lain yang rusak," ujar Nikolaas, menjelaskan pada Guntur.

"Oh baiklah, aku akan mengecek mobilmu. Silahkan menunggu di sana," tunjuk Guntur kearah kursi-kursi yang berjejer, satu-satunya hal yang rapi di dalam bengkel ini. Mathias beranjak duduk di salah satu kursi.

Guntur membuka kap mesin mobil dan menyangganya. Ia mengecek fuel pump, bagian mesin mobil yang menurut kliennya mungkin bermasalah. Nikolaas memperhatikan wajah sang mekanik. Wajah Asia Tenggara dengan kulit langsat, wajah yang manis namun tampak kuat, dan sedikit.. misterius. Bagai menyimpan ribuan rahasia yang tak mungkin diketahui oleh sembarang orang.

Lamunan sang dokter terbuyarkan oleh suara yang keluar dari sepasang bibir milik sang pria berdarah Indonesia. "Hanya fuel pump-mu yang rusak, mungkin karena memang sudah waktunya diganti," Nikolaas mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau mau mengganti fuel pump-mu di bengkel kami atau kau mau menggantinya di bengkel resmi mobilmu?" Tanya Guntur sopan.

"Di sini saja," jawab Nikolaas singkat.

"Baiklah," senyum Guntur. "Dave! Ada persediaan fuel pump untuk Toyota Corolla 2009 tidak?"

"Tidak tahu! Cari saja sendiri!" Seru Dave balik yang sedang memoles mobil berwarna merah. Guntur mendengus.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Guntur berlalu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang pintunya bertuliskan 'selain karyawan dilarang masuk'.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Guntur kembali dengan tangan kosong. "Persediaan fuel pump kami habis. Harus kami pesan dan itu akan memakan waktu dua hari. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Nikolaas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak masalah. Sebentar…" Ia kembali ke mobilnya, mengambil barang-barang pribadinya yang ada di dalam mobil dan memasukannya ke dalam tas yang ada dalam bagasinya. Nikolaas mengenakan tasnya. "Jadi, aku akan kembali kesini dua hari lagi, ya."

"Ya, aku jamin mobilmu akan beres waktu kau datang kesini lagi," jawab Guntur. Nikolaas dan Mathias lalu berjalan keluar bengkel.

"Mau naik apa kita kesana?" Tanya Mathias, membahas tempat tujuan mereka.

"Jalan kaki," Jawab Nikolaas, kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya dan bergegas kearah Supermarket tujuan mereka.

"Baiklah.." Mathias menuruti apa kata temannya. "Hei, tidakkah menurutmu dia manis?"

"Apa? Siapa maksudmu?" Ujar Nikolaas, bingung dengan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Mathias.

"Guntur, tentu saja. Ya kan?"

"..Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya."

"Bohong, tadi kau memperhatikan wajahnya dengan begitu serius," gurau Mathias. Tak bisa membalas, Nikolaas menutup mulutnya. "Jadi…" Ujar Mathias lagi, "Apa kau memikirkan bagaimana kalau kau berkencan dengannya?"

Nikolaas mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukan tipeku."

Siapa yang butuh kekasih? Nikolaas van Hoof tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Masa lalu telah membuatnya trauma dengan cinta. Orang bilang, 'Jatuh cinta itu harus mempercayai satu sama lain', dan ia tidak mungkin mempercayai orang lain. Tidak dengan alter ego-nya sebagai Doctor Murder, dan Doctor Murder tidak membutuhkan kekasih.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi kekasihnya?" Tanya Nikolaas.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku masih mencintai Norge."

Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah papan pengumuman. Tampak seorang wanita berambut panjang berseragam polisi sedang menempelkan sebuah selebaran. Nikolaas melirik kertas yang baru ditempelkan. Pada kertas itu tampak foto seorang pria berambut gelap yang rupanya adalah seorang buronan. Nikolaas berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan foto tersebut. Ia tahu siapa pria yang ada pada foto tersebut. Pria Bulgaria yang dicurigainya rupanya memang tersangka pelaku pembunuhan berantai.

"Mathias, aku ada urusan mendadak. Kau pergi sendiri saja, ya?" Ujar sang pria Belanda buru-buru pada rekannya.

"A-apa? Hei, tunggu!" Seru Mathias, namun Nikolaas sudah berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan mereka sebelumnya. Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah, apapun urusanmu itu, semoga sukses!" Serunya lagi dengan kesal.

* * *

...

* * *

Nikolaas menyender pada meja bar, tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas martini yang belum diteguk sama sekali. Di tengah suasana bar murah yang ramai dan pengap, matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik seorang pria berambut gelap yang sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis. Nikolaas mengawasi kalau-kalau targetnya pergi keluar bar dan menjalankan aksinya.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, tuan?" Tanya seorang bartender yang tampaknya adalah pemilik bar ini.

"..Seorang perempuan," jawab Nikolaas tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Yang mana? Kurang lebih aku hapal nama-nama pelangganku," ujar sang bartender ramah.

"Err.. Yang berambut pirang, yang sedang mengobrol dengan pria berambut gelap itu,"

"Oh! Kau tidak akan mau dengannya, tuan. Dia memang cantik, tapi kudengar ia suka mengambil harta kekasih-kekasihnya."

"Benarkah?" Kata Nikolaas, masih mengawasi calon korbannya.

"Ya begitulah, dan kau lihat pria yang sedang menggodanya? Ia seorang pencopet ulung," ujar sang bartender dengan serius.

"Ya, juga seorang pembunuh.." gumam Nikolaas pelan.

"Maaf? Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanya sang bartender sopan.

"Tidak.. Bukan apa-apa," ujar Nikolaas. Sang bartender menaikkan alisnya dan kembali bekerja.

Sang pria Bulgaria menyapa seseorang yang memakai jaket hoodie tipis berwarna abu-abu. Nikolaas tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi ia bisa memastikan kalau orang berhoodie abu-abu itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Sang pria Bulgaria tampak sedang menggoda pria yang satunya lagi, namun sang pria yang mengenakan hoodie beranjak keluar dari bar. Nikolaas menatap sang pria Bulgaria dengan waspada.

Benar saja, sang pria Bulgaria berjalan keluar bar, mengikuti pria yang tadi digodanya. Nikolaas meletakkan selembar uang yang cukup di sebelah segelas martini-nya yang belum diminum diatas meja bar. Keluar dari bar, Nikolaas bisa melihat sosok sang pria Bulgaria yang tampaknya masih terus mengikuti sang pria misterius. Ia mengikuti jejak langkah calon mangsanya. Nikolaas bersiap dengan mengambil sapu tangan berkloroform dari sakunya. Tidak mengejutkan kalau ternyata mereka telah berada di jalanan yang sepi dan gelap. Tiba-tiba sang pria misterius berbelok ke sebuah gang yang diapit oleh dua bangunan. Nikolaas menatap waspada targetnya yang ikut belok kearah dimana sang pria misterius berada.

_DOR!_

_DOR!_

Nikolaas terkejut, tidak menyangka semua akan terjadi secepat ini. Terpaksa ia menarik pistol dari saku jaketnya dan beranjak kearah gang dimana targetnya berada. Namun apa yang dilihatnya tidak sesuai apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sang pria Bulgarialah yang terbujur kaku di aspal dengan dua luka tembakan di dadanya. Darah segar membanjiri aspal tempatnya berbaring. Tak jauh darinya, sang pria berhoodie kelabu masih menggenggam pistol di tangan kanannya. Mendengar langkah Nikolaas di ujung gang, sang pria misterius mengangkat pistolnya dengan cepat, mengarahkan sebuah Glock.22 kearah sang Doctor Murder. Dengan sigap dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Nikolaas juga mengarahkan pistolnya pada sang pria misterius.

Tidak ada yang berani menarik pelatuk. Dalam cahaya lampu yang remang-remang, Nikolaas dapat melihat wajah sang pria misterius. Betapa kagetnya Nikolaas, ketika ia mengenali wajah familiar yang mengacungkan pistol dan siap menembakkan pelor panas kearahnya.

"..Guntur?"

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**

**Notes**

Jeanette = Singapore

Dave = Australia

Kalo soal dua tante girang dan bartender.. Itu bukan siapa-siapa. Terserah mau dibayanginnya kayak gimana.

**Author's Note:** OKE. SUMPAH INI NGETIKNYA LEBIH DARI SEBULAN. Maafin saya yang updatenya lama banget! Btw besok saya UAS, mohon doanya supaya saya dapet nilai bagus. Dan habis UAS, saya bakal dapet serangan sakti pemerintah, yaitu UJIAN BEJIBUUUUNNN! Yang artinya, saya bakal hiatus. Mungkin sampe akhir April. *kabur*


End file.
